


we make the rules, not them

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a crush. And had been offered ample time to spend with her under the guise of studying for important senior year finals. Whatever the reason for offering, she couldn't turn down a good opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we make the rules, not them

Quinn wondered sometimes why she actually remained friends with Rachel, or why they became friends in the first place.

Rachel tossed her note cards and pencil off the bed and dropped back, reaching her arms over her head and stretching her back against the mattress, slowly.

Oh yeah, that had something to do with it, Quinn thought.

“I’m so done with this cramming crap. I’m pretty sure the information is just starting to go in one side and leak back out the other,” Rachel declared as she stared up at the ceiling, arms still stretched over her head, revealing a thin strip of her stomach below her shirt.

“We’ve been studying like this four nights a week for the last two weeks. We can’t possibly get any smarter before these finals, can we?”

“If we don’t pass with perfect scores, nobody else stands a chance.” She sat up again, taking a drink of the juice on her nightstand and shaking her head. “I’m officially done. Please tell me you are too so that I don’t feel bad for bailing before we even started here.”

“No,” Quinn agreed, “I’ve had enough.” She tossed her binder to join Rachel’s cards in the floor and crossed her legs in the opposite direction to get comfortable again. “Thanks for being a study nazi with me…hard to convince anyone else how much I want to do more than just pass.”

“I think everyone’s got ‘senior fever’ so bad right now that they’ve lost sight of the fact that we’re still here for another week.” When Quinn started to get up off the bed and stretch her own back out, Rachel raised her eyebrows slightly. “You don’t have to go just because we’re done studying. I mean, it’s still early. We could watch a movie or mindless videos on youtube or something.”

Quinn pretended to think about the offer, but really, it’s not like she would turn it down. “Mindless videos online, please,” she nodded with a grin.

They had been propped up against the headboard, Rachel’s computer resting across both of their laps for half an hour when Rachel turned to Quinn, who was very close now that she looked over at her. “Kiss me.”

Quinn gave her a look. “Excuse me?”

“I won’t repeat it. And honestly, I didn’t think I would need to even ask the first time.”

“Why?” Her question wasn’t so much leaning toward ‘why wouldn’t you think you would need to repeat it’, but more ‘why are you asking me to kiss you in the first place’.

Rachel shrugged. “Thought it was pretty obvious.”

Quinn’s breath hitched as she gave it one last thought. Then leaned closer and brought her hand up to Rachel’s face. She didn’t know why she was doing it anymore than why Rachel had mentioned it, but she had to admit, it was even better than she expected it to be. When they parted a moment later, Quinn was sure her face was pink, but then she saw Rachel blushing as well and felt at ease.

“Why?” Quinn asked again. “It’s not like…”

“I’m not completely blind, Quinn,” she pointed out. Despite what people think, I am a little perceptive of things around me.”

“Like your study-buddy having an inappropriate crush on you?”

“Something like that,” Rachel nodded. “Only, is it really so inappropriate if your study-buddy has a crush on you too?”

Quinn smiled sweetly, shyly, and shook her head. “No, I guess not.”


End file.
